Tiger's Eye
by Kariko
Summary: [Dead.for.Now] Inuyasha and the gang have met up with some rare friends. Inuyasha doesn't like the sound of these demons but soon enough he finds he needs them to break a deadly curse.
1. Encounters

Disclaimer: Though I don't own Inuyasha and the rest, I do own Ari and Jin. I'd still rather have Inuyasha, though :(

Chapter 1- Encounters  
  
It was just another summer night. Or it would have been, if Inuyasha and his friends weren't there. They were starving, having gone two days straight without eating. Kagome Higurashi was unconscious, and the others were close. Inuyasha was especially exhausted, after yet another battle with Naraku. Nothing seemed to be going right.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha thought he saw a glimpse of yellow. This is stupid, he thought to himself, I'm so hungry my mind is playing tricks on me. That's all.

Still, he was uneasy. What if it was a demon? None of them had the strength to fight right now. Shifting from foot to foot, he sniffed the air carefully. He could vaguely smell something that didn't belong. It only took  
a minute for him to realize what it was. When he did, his eyes opened in terror. But as soon as he placed the scent, it disappeared.

-------------------------------

Backing away from the tree line, Ariadele brought her tail between her legs. She sighed as she did it, for she had hoped that she could watch these people without embarrassing herself. It wasn't a far-fetched dream- they  
looked half-dead to her.  
  
She combed her fingers through her long, black hair while she watched the dog-boy shift his gaze and sniff the air cautiously. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes. It would be dumb to be caught after taking so many  
precautions that way. Her yellow eyes had betrayed her one too many times for her liking.  
  
Ari was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice as her tiger-striped tail slip out from between her legs and wag a little. She quickly realized her mistake, but by then it was too late.  
  
She thought about running, but dismissed the thought immediately. If this demon challenged her, it would be simple to defeat him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha screamed in her face as he ran into the trees.  
  
"I'm Ariadele, a Tiger demon. And who, may I ask, are you?" Ari said with sarcastic politeness.  
  
"A TIGER!!! But... they're extinct." Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Okay, first of all, we are NOT extinct. That's a very common mistake, though. In fact, everybody I run into seems to think that Tiger demons are extinct. Very strange. Back to the point... It's Tiger DEMON, not tiger!!!"  
  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter. All you need to know about me is that I'm the demon that's going to kill you, tiger"  
  
"Ya, right. First of all, you haven't even told me your name yet. Second of all, you don't even have the energy to kill a fly. And it's Tiger DEMON!!! How many times do I have to tell you that!!!" Ari yelled in agitation.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha. Happy? And I could easily kill you. I mean, you're a thief and murderer. Why should I spare you?"  
  
"I am NOT a thief, and definitely not a murderer. You shouldn't judge people, ya know," Ari countered, feeling hurt.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Most of the time, he could come up with an insult in a millisecond. This wasn't one of those times.  
  
"Why you...why youu...why youuuuuuuu" Inuyasha yawned, trying to hold it back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really afraid of you right now. You look half-starved. Do you want me get you some food? It's no trouble," Ari offered.  
  
"Like I'd accept help from a Tiger...demon," Inuyasha said, adding the last part when he saw Ari's face.  
  
"Come to think of it, I'd really like some food right about now," Miroku said, joining in the "conversation". "You don't get to make the decisions for all of us, Inuyasha."  
  
"Shut up and let me do the talking, monk."  
  
"Then it's, uh, unanimous. I'll go and get some food," Ari said, glancing nervously between the monk and the dog boy. She didn't want to start a fight between friends, even if it would be enormously fun to watch.  
  
Miroku suddenly noticed the Tiger demon standing next to him. "Well, who do we have here?" Miroku asked, smiling.  
  
"Quit hitting on the Tiger demon, Miroku," Inuyasha said, disgusted.  
  
Miroku looked to where Ari had stood a minute ago, but she had already left.

---------------------------

Ari chased a rabbit through the forest. She didn't want to kill it, but those people had to eat. Also, they had insulted her by calling her a thief and murderer. She desperately wanted to prove them wrong.  
  
After catching the rabbit, she headed back to Inuyasha and Miroku. If she had to kill the poor animal, they could skin it.  
  
Soon, she started running. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. It never occurred to her that she might be right.  
  
Ari was relieved when she reached the spot where she had left them. She gladly noted the surprised look on Inuyasha's face when she produce three rabbits from her pack.  
  
"I'm not eating those things. They're probably poisoned," Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Once I cook them all the bacteria will be gone." Ari smiled generously.  
  
"It wasn't bacteria I was worried about," Inuysha mumbled. "What, then...WHAT!!! How could you think that I poisoned the rabbits!!!"  
  
"Couldn't... you just... smell the... poison," Miroku said through mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Uh, Miroku, I was planning on cooking that. But if you really want it raw..."  
  
Miroku stopped eating. As good as the raw rabbit was, it would be best cooked.  
  
Ari started a fire while Inuyasha skinned the animals. As soon as she put the rabbits over the fire, everybody started waking up.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked, a confused look on her face. 'And why are you cooking?"  
  
"This is Ari. She's trying to kill us by feeding us poisoned rabbits," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha, GET OVER YOURSELF! Why would I want to kill you, half-breed," Ari steamed, annoyed with the hanyou.  
  
For a moment, Inuyasha looked hurt. His ears flattened against his head. But he quickly recovered. However, Kagome spoke before he could.  
  
"Um, Ari, you might not want to call him that. I mean, people used to say that to Inuyasha when he was a kid, and look how messed up he is now."  
  
Inuyasha started nodding his head. "Yeah, what she sai... HEY!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!!"  
"I was just being honest, Inuyasha. You don't have to take it so personally."  
  
"Why you...why you... I oughta..." Inuyasha flamed.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome calmly said with a smile.  
  
"No... please..."  
  
"OSUWARI"  
  
Ari looked at the now face-down hanyou in awe. She was impressed.  
  
"How did you do that! That was so...fun," she said.  
  
"It's his little curse, see that necklace. As long as he wears it, I can say 'Osuwari" and he'll crash down like that anytime!"  
  
Ari glanced at the necklace around Inuyasha's neck. "Osuwari!" she yelled, but was disappointed when nothing happened.  
  
"Uhhh...it only works when I say it," Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh," Ari muttered with a sad look on her face. She had been looking forward to making Inuyasha fall flat on his face again...and again.  
  
Suddenly, the smell of fully-cooked rabbit reached Inuyasha's nose. He started licking his lips.  
  
"Is the rabbit ready, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, glancing at the hanyou. "Huh?" Inuyasha said intelligently.  
  
Ari carefully slipped the rabbits off the spit as she cast a scared look Inuyasha's way. She was genuinely scared- she had no clue that anybody besides Jin could be that slow. She thought of something to test the dog  
boy's reflexes.  
  
All of a sudden, Inuyasha feels a thump on his head.  
  
"Owww...wait, does this mean dinner's ready?"  
  
"No, she just felt like throwing a half-cooked rabbit at your face," Shippou muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that is actually possible. It did bring on a certain sense of-satisfaction- throwing the rab...HEY!!! That was FULLY COOKED!" Ari yelled, annoyed with the kitsune pup. She then put the -cooked- rabbit on a plate she found in Kagome's pack.  
  
Ari tore the rabbits into even pieces so everybody would have equal shares. Okay so they weren't -exactly- even, but she did her best. She was waiting for an apology from Inuyasha. It would be even more satisfying than throwing a rabbit at him. He wasn't very discreet after all.  
  
"Guess you proved me wrong, tiger demon. This rabbit is the most -decent- thing I've had in months." Inuyasha pulled Ari in a headlock to get back at the rabbit –accident-  
  
Silver eyes glared at them through the trees. He watched Ari struggle. She looked helpless trying to slip out of the dog boy's grasp. Shifting and shifting, the creature jumped out of the trees and lunged at Inuyasha, slashing claws toward his face.

"Dammit! This is not my day!" Inuyasha exclaimed, using what was left of his energy to block the creature.

The creature was a tiger, though it was kind of hard to tell since he was moving fast, seemingly to kill Inuyasha. His coat was a pure silver color that looked almost white. His silver eyes were filled with hate for this demon that had tried to hurt Ari.

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out and pointed it at the tiger. The only problem was, he could hardly hold the sword up. He was simply too weak to fight. Still, he wouldn't let this monster hurt Kagome or any of his friends.

Ari stared at the tiger, trying to sort this all out. It couldn't be _him_, for he had been gone for over ten years. Still, this animal had the same color coat, not to mention the fact that he had attacked when Inuyasha had her in a headlock. It had only been for fun, but the tiger wouldn't have known that. When the tiger smiled in an almost mocking way, she knew it had to be him. No one else in the world had that particular smile.

A nice, kind person would have intervened once she figured out who this _enemy_ was. But that's just not Ari. Instead, she leisurely leaned back on her elbows and watched the fight with interest. _This should be good_, she thought.

The tiger growled at the dog-demon in front of him. How dare this half-breed try to hurt Ari. He would have to teach him a lesson. A very painful lesson, hopefully. Still, the dog was an unworthy opponent. The hanyou was weak. _How could something like _this_ be able to hurt Ari?_ It didn't matter. The demon was going to pay.

Inuyasha saw the tiger prepare to attack. He tried his best to lift the Tetsusaiga, but it was no use. _If only I had eaten the rabbit raw._

Ari watched the demon lunge at Inuyasha. It was so fun to watch, and she didn't want to stop it. So she didn't. Inuyasha needed to learn not to starve, ever. It's bad for health. And Jin needed to learn that Ari could take care of herself. She didn't need him to come to her rescue all the time.

Jin cursed himself as Inuyasha dodged his attack. It was surprising that the dog had been able to move that fast in his condition. It didn't matter- Jin always won his battles. The demons always ended up dead.

The tiger's second attack knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Placing both front paws on Inuyasha's chest, the tiger growled and prepared to kill. He barred his fangs and smiled that eerie tiger-smile.

Ari jumped up when she realized that Jin was about to kill. It had been great watching the fight, but she didn't want anyone dead. It was finally time that she intervened.

"Jin, don't kill him .He's my, uh, _friend_, for lack of a better term. Get off."

The tiger narrowed his eyes and let Inuyasha up. The others just stared in amazement. How did Ari get the tiger to stop attacking Inuyasha?

"Jin, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Everyone, this is Jin, my brother."


	2. Really Really Really Weird Explanations

Chapter 2: Really Really Really Weird Explanations

There had been two replies to this unexpected announcement. Silence and dropped jaws. The awkward silence continued for about five minutes before Ari finally suggested that everyone finish dinner. Then, Jin changed back into his human form

Now, everyone just sat around the campfire eating while staring at Jin. He had silver hair a little darker than Inuyasha's that came just below his shoulders. His skin was extremely pale like his silver eyes. He was about an inch taller than Sango, who was sitting next to him.

Suddenly, Jin coughed and looked from Ari to Inuyasha. Unfortunately for him, Ari saw this and knew what he was thinking.

"Ari, I think I see why you didn't want me to kill this half-breed." Jin stood up, sighed a little, and continued. "You have _feelings_ for him, don't you?"

"EW!!! No way! I don't like –him-, I like Miroku." Again, silence and dropped jaws. Jin figured Miroku was the monk across from him, since there were no other guys around.

"Uh, that never happened. I said I didn't like Inuyasha. Then, I just stopped talking." Ari was so embarrassed that she ran off into the forest.

"Miroku, I think you'd better solve this," Kagome said with a smile. So Miroku went into the forest to find Ari.

------------------------------

After searching the forest for over thirty minutes, Miroku decided it would be best to just sit downand wait for her to come by. So, he did. He sat down at the base of a nearby tree and closed his eyes. He was tired and his feet were sore. He needed a break.

Directly above him sitting on a tree branch was Ari. He didn't know that, though. She sighed. Hopefully he wouldn't be here too long. The last thing she needed was to be alone in a forest with the guy who she liked, and just admitted it in front of everyone. Unfortunately, the branch she was sitting on wasn't very sturdy.

There was a slight 'thump' as Ari landed right in Miroku's lap.

Now there were three steps to this procedure. Of course, the first was blushing, yeah, you just landed in a guy's lap that you just admitted that you like in front of a watching crowd.. I think I'd be blushing. Anyways, there was a long dramatic pause. Suddenly Ari felt something a little lower than the hips on her backside. (For those of you who don't know what Miroku's doing, pay more attention to the shows. For those of you who do... you probably know what I mean.) There was a rush of air as Miroku felt a hard force on his face.

"I can't believe you... you...you... HENTAI!" Ari forced herself up and stomped off

_I haven't had that feeling in a long time. _Miroku thought rubbing the red hand mark.

Just as Ari's luck was revealing itself, -again- she ended up stomping right in a hole and twisted her ankle . "Gah! Damn, Damn, Damn!" She yelled

"How much does it hurt? Can you walk?" Miroku asked helping her back up

Ari took a step and fell again. This was _not_ her night. "Can't walk." She groaned "Can you support my weight?" She requested

"I can do better!" Miroku grinned as he practically swept her off her feet and started carrying her back to camp.

Walking back to the forest was no easy task... for Ari that is. Miroku tried every opportunity he could to grope. Fortunately, Ari was carrying his staff because he was carrying her, so she hit him with it every time he tried.

There were quite a few lumps on Miroku's head after this. Unfortunately, that wasn't even the worst part. How in the world was he going to face Jin? Miroku didn't know Ari's brother very well, but even he knew Jin wasn't pretty when mad.

Both of them were a little nervous about the situation as they walked back into the camp. They had a good reason to be. Jin couldn't stand it. He immediately demanded an explanation! Ari, being the quick-witted scoundrel she is, didn't take long to provide an "explanation".

"Ari, what just happened here?! You don't even KNOW him!" Jin yelled, glaring at Miroku.

"It's a very easy story... um... I ran into the forest. To hide from the embarrassment I hid in a tree. I... well it wasn't very sturdy so it broke, OUCH! That still hurts... heh. Anyways I fell onto the ground and got all angry. So I stomped back and my foot landed in a gopher demon hole. I had to call for 'help' and Miroku just happened to be the only one around..." she smiled nervously, hoping he would buy it.

"So, lemme get this straight- you ran into the forest?" Jin asked.

"Right."

"Then hid in a tree branch that wasn't very sturdy?"

"Right."

"Fell into the monk's lap."

"Right."

"Then HE," Jin glared over at Miroku, ""did something to make you mad an the rest is true."

"Yes... NO NO NO! I DIDN'T land in his lap! I...fell on the...ground" Ari knew it was no use – Jin had caught her.

"I thought so... He DID do something to make you mad, yet you are defending -him-."

Inuyasha just -had- to butt in. "I know -exactly- what he did. He just sickens me" Inuyasha gave a slight smirk... then sighed and whispered in Jin's ear, what he was doing to Ari...

Jin twitched a little, looked at Ari, and spoke. "That is my -SISTER-!!" Ari could've sworn she saw smoke coming from his ears... Jin moved closer, turning tiger form. Ari HAD to stop this!

Ari jumped from Miroku's arms and yelled at Jin: "Jin! I'll settle this -myself-! I don't want -you- defending me! I'm almost 19! Just because I'm a mere two years younger than you doesn't mean I can't do anything myself! Chikusho! Glad I got that off my chest." Ari sighed and looked at Jin expecting something like: "I'm supposed to protect you! Tiger demon laws!"

Jin could do nothing but stare. Of course, there was no time for that. Ari felt bad for yelling at him so she stood up and limped over to give him a -hug-. Again, no time. A thick vine pushed its way out of they dirt, grabbing Ari's ankle. (Yes the bad one, how much more can it take?)

That one little vine grew into a 10 foot tree. At the very top was none other than... yup, you guessed it, Naraku.

Inuyasha cursed once again. (Now there's another unpredictable thing) Naraku threatened them all with, "Well, a tiger demon! A mighty lovely one too. Aren't you Ariadele? Yes! You can break though the barrier! The long years were worth it!"

Ari responded with a blank stare and "Huh?" Suddenly it was so clear! The curse of the barrier had been passed down to HER not Jin! (ew... did Naraku just call her lovely?) Ari glared at him and struggled, but the vine only got tighter squeezing the bone. (And more EW! Naraku?! Calling her -lovely-?! Ew... just ew!)

Naraku released Ari from the vine, but not before her ankle shattered. Everybody heard the crack, and Jin changed into tiger form again. Before he could attack, Naraku said, "I would take you now, but there are things that have to be done. I have to make preparations for when you break the barrier. I'll see you later." With that, Naraku left. Everybody was too stunned to do anything.

The silence was finally broken when Ari started screaming her head off. "MY ANKLE! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT MY ANKLE!"

Kagome looked at Ari and said," I think you need a doctor."

"What's a doctor?" Jin asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Uh, they're like healers." Kagome responded.

"WHERE CAN WE FIND ONE?!" Ari yelled.

"In my world."

"Y-your world?" Ari sputtered "I can't go to -your- world. Wait? Where _is_ -your- world?"

"Well, It's hard to explain..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha cut in: "She comes to the feudal era from a well, she lives in the future and keeps going back and forth and that really ticks me off!"

After this little 'experience', everybody went to the well. This time Jin carried Ari. It sure did beat having the pervert carry her. Ari's thought started to trail in as she looked over to Miroku. _If I didn't know better... I'd say he's jealous. Maybe I could start another interesting fight_. Ari smirked and evil smirk. This was just too good!

"Well this is it. If we go through here, you have to be prepared to face my family. Especially my Grandpa, he's fascinated with Tiger demons." Kagome warned. Jin growled "If he harms my sister I'm gonna..." Jin clenched his fist so hard that the knuckles turned white.

"Jin just jump through the well!" Ari yelled... "I'm coming too." insisted Miroku... Jin got right up in his face "No you're not!"... Miroku: "Yes I am! Just try and keep me from going!"... Kagome "How about everyone comes. My family will be happy to see you guys." Kagome had a little sweat drop. Why did I offer? She thought to herself

So everybody jumped through the well... including Miroku. Kagome was still panicking about how her friends (and Hojo) would react. It was sure to be chaos, pure chaos.


	3. Jin and a Mall

1Kagome took out the small pair of jewel shards made into a necklace and looked at the others. "This should be just enough power to get us through the well, but Shippo, could you stay behind and watch Kilala? I'll bring you take-out as a reward!" she said as Shippo's eyes lit up.

"Anything for take-out... I mean, you Kagome!" he replied with an amicable smile

"Then it's settled. Just remember, you'll have some trouble getting past my Grandpa, Ok Ari?"

Ari nodded her head. Jin growled in a low warning tone telling the others he wouldn't feel the least bit guilty if he hurt Kagome's Grandfather.

Soon, each of them jumped through the well and slowly walked out of the shrine. As if Kagome were psychic, her Grandpa immediately ran up and started inspecting Jin and Ari. Her brother came up and jumped on Inuyasha.

"Welcome back Inuyasha, Kagome! Who're your new friends?" he asked

"They're Tiger Demons! I never ever thought I'd see one! They don't even exist in this time! Oh my... even they're eyes are cat-like."

This hit Kagome like a bag of heavy shoes. Of course! She needed to hide they're demon features! Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku would be no challenge at all, but Ari and Jin looked even more like demons than Inuyasha. Their tails, eye color (and cat-like slits for pupils), and of course Jin's unrealistic pale skin. They needed a humanizing make over.

"Um guys... we really need to find something to make you look like humans. Demons don't exist in this era..." Kagome pointed out

Ari pouted. "Why not? That's mean. Is there something wrong with us?"

"No no! It's just that... you probably went extinct." this time Jin spoke up

"Who the hell killed us off?" he asked

"Probably Naraku." Inuyasha mumbled bitterly

Kagome brought them back to earth. 'That's beyond the point! Shota, go find Inuyasha, Jin, and Miroku some clothes. I'll take care of Sango and Ari."

It wasn't as hard as Kagome thought to hide Ari's demon features. She wore plain jeans to hide her tail and sunglasses to hide the eyes. Same with Jin, but he had to wear a cap as well for his ears, like Inuyasha. Then, off to the doctors office.

Jin was still being protective. For one, he almost killed the X-ray, for two, he almost killed the doctor. But Ari's ankle wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"She should be able to walk without crutches, and normally she'd have to have surgery, but the bones shards should pull together within 3 weeks." He said. "Now you kids be off."

Kagome smiled brightly. "We'd better head back to the feudal era before..." she never finished one of her school friends had called from behind

"Hey Kagome!" even worse... all 3 of them were there. "Cool new friends are you going to introduce us?" Kagome shook her head frantically

"These are my country cousins! They can't speak, they're uh... Dumb!" Ari flared at this

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Kagome sweat dropped '_Oops, I meant to say dumb as in mute... heh heh...'_

"Okay they're not dumb, but they're still working on their English!"

"Cool!" one replied "Then you can introduce us, and while we're at it, let's go shopping! Hojo won't be jealous if they're just your cousins right?"

"Um.. Yeah..." Kagome reluctantly agreed She couldn't sayno...

"Uh um... Hi Hojo! H-have you m-m-met my c-cousins?" she stammered fearing somebody would take off Ari's glasses or Jin's hat for fun. She couldn't risk telling her friends about the feudal era.

"Let's grab a bite to eat. I'm starved. What about you guys?" Hojo suggested looking towards Kagome's 'Cousins'

"Sure! Where do we hunt?" Ari piped up

"Uh um, no Ari, here in the city we don't have to hunt for food. He he, she's still getting used to modern life." Kagome lied, she whispered to Ari "Now, humans buy food whenever they feel like it." Ari mouthed an 'Oh.' and nodded

Soon enough they were all sitting at a booth in the back of one of the mall's restaurants. Inuyasha whispered something to Jin as he was digging into his Ice Cream. No later had he said this was a fight started. At first they were just whispering in angry tones. But Inuyasha must've said something offensive because Jin stood up and took a slug at Inuyasha.

"Take that back half-breed!" Inuyasha jumped onto the table and onto the edge of a chair, knocking it over. Jin got on all fours (he held back on turning into his tiger form) and pounced at Inuyasha. They both kept going at it an people in the background were shouting 'Fight!'. Soon enough Inu's cap fell off and so did Jin's sunglasses.

People gasped at the unbelievable sight. Kagome couldn't help it. Ari was already on Jin's back trying to get him to stop, she had to do something as well.

"Osuwari!" she yelled at the top of her lungs Inuyasha fell, landing right on top of Jin. Ari managed to jump out of way while making sure she didn't land on her left ankle. Her sunglasses however, did not make it... they were crushed under the yaoi-looking site that was Inuyasha and Jin.

Carefully they both stood up and looked at the amazed faces. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha, Jin picked up Ari and (you didn't forget about these 2 did you?) Sango and Miroku ran out of the restaurant.

None of them stopped until they had reached the shrine and all jumped through. They didn't even stop t change.

Back in the Feudal Era-

They all landed somewhere about 3 feet from the well. Shippo and Kilala had still been waiting for them in the same spot. Each one looked from one to the other. Suddenly they all collapsed in laughter as Shippo and Kilala gave them baffled looks.

"They've lost it Kilala. Do you think they're drunk?"

Kagome walked up to Shippo, "It's not that, Shippo." she said handing him the take-out, everyone else gave her a How-the-hell-did-you-remember-that look. "We'll tell you later."

Inuyasha looked at Ari. "When we set up camp somewhere, you'll have to, you'll have to tell us about that 'Curse' Naraku was talking about. And I still need to blackmail you, so I need to talk about it so I remembered that he called you lovely." He snickered slightly as he quickly received punishment from Jin...

Fin (of Chapter 3 of course!)


End file.
